freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 28
The failure of this Milestone led to LucasArts starting discussions with Rebellion about creating a Battlefront III with them. Read more about it here. Roadmap= Milestone 28 - Thursday, 28ᵗʰ August 2008 Summary: *Alpha Delivery Game Design (Story): *Yavin 4 Preview Gameplay Features: *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Ragdoll **Deaths will ragdoll **Test on AT-AT *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles (Wheeled) – Physics **Pending LEC feedback *BF Basics – Troop Transports – Deliver Troop Transports *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Melee vs Melee – Lightsaber decals and interactions **Sabers leaving temporary, glowing scar on environment **Happens only as a result of deliberate swings. **Improved spark effects *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions – General Fixing *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions – Infantry AI behaviour in and around melee combat *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI – Squad Specific – Support-specific AI Behaviour *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI – Squad Specific - Jump Pack AI *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI – Squad Specific - AI for escaping/avoiding exploding spaceships *BF Basics - AI - Driver AI – Assault vehicle AI behaviours *BF Basics - AI - Driver AI – Snowspeeder vehicle AI behaviours *BF Basics - AI – Soldier AI - Conquest Mode Specific Logic *BF Basics - AI – Soldier AI – Hunt Mode Specific Actions *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - Heroes vs. Villains Mode Specific Actions *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - Heroes vs. Villains Mode Specific Actions *General Gameplay – VBF Interaction – Ion Cannon (mid-air detonation) *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - Jedi-specific AI Behaviours *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Teleporting *BF Basics - AI - Driver AI – Speeder vehicle AI behaviours *BF Basics - AI - Driver AI – Ground Transport vehicle AI behaviours *BF Basics - AI – Hero/Villain AI – Jedi Hero/Villain AI behaviours *General Gameplay – Combat Density - Ensure ground AI when player strafing/bombing **Teleporting AI will make sure there are AI throughout the exterior as well as in flying vehicles when the player is flying below a certain height. *General Gameplay – Capital Ship Internal Components *General Gameplay – IG-88's weapon *Gameplay General – Return control to evasive moves earlier *Gameplay General – Sith infiltrator cloak *Gameplay General – Hero vehicle lasers have explosions whether hit or not (after x time) *General Gameplay – Overdamage *General Gameplay – Improved Weapon Strikes *General Gameplay – Violent reaction from lightsaber strikes in infantry *General Gameplay – Droids cut into pieces by lightsabers *General Gameplay – Drop/Muffle background sound during lightsaber/melee combat *General Gameplay – Depth of field BG blur during lightsaber/melee combat *General Gameplay – Hero vehicle changes *Gameplay General – Trophy Unlocks *General Gameplay – VBF – Capital Ship Component - Communications Array *General Gameplay – VBF – Capital Ship Component - Gunnery *General Gameplay – VBF – Capital Ship Component - Orbital Cannon *General Gameplay – VBF - Auto defenses - Laser fire differ depending on faction holding CP *General Gameplay – VBF - Rescue Mission *General Gameplay – VBF – Evacuation *General Gameplay – VBF - Summoning a Capital Ship **Certain CPs will trigger capital ships to hyperspace in. **All guns and ion canons blazing as they follow a spline throughout the battlefront. **Verify on Tatooine, Clone Wars era. *General Gameplay – Combat Density - Ion Cannon *General Gameplay – Combat Density - Spawn AI from escape pods around the player on the ground **The player will be accompanied by a random number of AI when exiting an excape pod (not exceeding 3 AI) **Will not be seen in network games. *General Gameplay – Combat Density - Cluster ships *General Gameplay – Player Awareness - Lock on Range *Art - Sand/Snow/Mist Effect *Art - Scorebar *Art – Objectives menu *Art - Galactic Conquest menus *Art - Multiplayer Frontend *Art – Sniper HUD *Art - HUD Messages *Frontend - Credits *Frontend - Player Progress *Art - Split-screen HUD *Art – Star Wars Text Crawl *Frontend - Load screens Art (Planet Levels): *Endor - Phase 3 Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL Data is incomplete for this milestone. Category:I&T - Milestones